


Do I Belong Here With You?

by 5Robins



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Robins/pseuds/5Robins
Summary: Damian Wayne disobeys Bruce's orders during patrol and he gets in trouble for it. What happens next?





	1. Do I Belong Here With You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. You don't have to go easy on me if you don't want to, it's fine. If you actually read this, thank you for your time, I appreciate it. If you want to, comment what you think. Um, thanks.

i dont own anything, everything belongs to DC

As Damian walked through the halls of the manor, he was lost in his thoughts. He had been benched from patrol since the night before for not following Batman's orders and putting their lives in danger for doing so. His father had yelled at him after they had gotten home, and his words had been repeating inside his head.

flashback*

Batman got out if the batmobile and slammed the door in anger, making Robin flinch. Batman took off his cowl rather roughly and turned to face his son, walking towards him. "I told you to stay put and not engage in a fight until you were told to! Why do you have to be so difficult, Damian? Why can't you just be obedient? Sometimes I wonder if you are worthy of the Robin mantle. Yes, you have skill, but you don't know how to follow orders or work as a team!"

Damian wanted to hide as his father yelled at him. Each word his father said made his heart hurt. He had tears welling up in his eyes that wanted to spill.

"What is wrong with you, Damian? I have never had so much trouble with a protogé as I have with you! You never obey, you always do what you want and expect me to be happy with the way you do things! If you won't do as I say, then maybe you shouldn't be Robin! No patrol for 2 weeks! Go take a shower and go to bed!" Bruce finished yelling at Damian and he turned around and walked towards the batcomputer.

The little boy wanted to cry. If his father didn't need Robin, then does that mean that his father didn't want him?

end of flashback*

The words had struck Damian like a lightning bolt, making his little heart ache. He thought his father wanted him, but he guessed wrong. Robin was the only thing that allowed him to stay at Father's home. Mother had left him here because she no longer needed him, and if Father didn't need him either, then where was he supposed to go?

Damian walked back to his bedroom to take a shower and go to bed. It was almost midnight and his father had left for patrol a few hours ago.

He entered hisroom, grabbed his pajamas, and entered the bathroom connected to his bedroom. He stripped and got in the shower, turning on the warm water to help him relax. After a while of just standing in the warm water, he started to wash hinself. Once he was done, he hopped out, dried and dressed himself.

Damian then started to brush his teeth and when he was done, he washed his face and looked in the mirror, and what he saw was disgusting. He saw himself, a dissapointment, someone who can never do anything right. Someone unloved and so worthless that even his own mother abandoned him. An unworthy, selfish, unloved assassin is what he saw in the mirror.

The boy looked away from the mirror and got out of the bathroom. Titus looked up from where he was laying on the ground as Damian exited the bathroom. He turned off the lights and got in his bed before calling Titus over.

"Titus, come here boy!" Titus hopped up on the bed and layed down next to his owner and put his head on the boy's stomach. The boy then started to pet the dog and started talking to the dog.

"I wish I could be worthy of being my father's son. But how can I if my own mother thinks i'm not good enough? I am nothing but a foolish dissapointment getting in the way. A burden that disturbs everyone. A selfish human being that can't do anything corectly."

Saying what he thought of himself to the dog made him want to cry. But he can't cry because what it's a weakness, and he might get punished if he was heard doing so. At least that is how his mother raised him to think.

Bruce was barely about to check on the boy, ready to knock on the door when he heard his son start talking to his dog.

He stood outside the door and heard everything his son thought of himself. Every single word he said made Bruce's heart burn. Did Damian really think that he was a burden? That he was getting in everyone's way? Bruce felt terrible before, but now he feels like a monster for yelling at his son when he was only trying to proove that he was worthy of the Robin mantle.

The man stood there thinking of how horrible he had been to his boy, but his thoughts were interrupted. He heard sniffling and then after a little while he heard sobs. He heard the boy crying, his sobs escaped even though it was clear that he slwas trying to hold them back.

Bruce felt his heart stop at that moment. His baby boy was crying. His baby was crying and it was his fault. It was heartbreaking hearing the little boy cry. Not being able to handle it, Bruce entered the room without knocking.

Damian tried to stop his sobs as soon as his father entered, but failed to. He had kept his emotions bottled up for so long that it was hard to stop now. He thought his father would punish him for showing weakness, why would he not? His mother used to beat him if he dared to show weakness.

To the boy's surprise, he was not met with a hit. Instead, his father sat down on his bed, and pulled him into his lap, craddling him like one would do so with a baby. It felt strange, yet warm and comforting. It only made Damian cry harder because someone was showing him that he was loved and cared for.

Bruce just craddled his baby because that was what his son was to him, his baby. He held him tighter as the boy cried harder than before. "It's okay, baby, it's okay. Just let it all out, i'm right here," Bruce said, hoping to get the boy calm. He stood up with his boy in his arms, and started rocking him. Damian wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck and his legs around his torso. Bruce had an arm under his son and the other on his back, rubbing it soothingly to comfort him.

Damian layed his head on his father's shoulder, feeling safe, warm and loved. It was amazing how he felt so safe in his father's arms.

After about ten minutes, Damian had calmed down and was just sniffling. "I'm sorry for disobeying your orders. It was stupid and reckless. I'm sorry for everything I have done wrong. I am sorry for crying like a baby. I'm sorry." Damian had started to apologize rapidly and running out of breath, and he wanted to cry more. Bruce cringed. His son was trying apologizing to him even though he didn't need to.

"No, Damian. It's me who should be apologizing. I am sorry for yelling at you, i'm sorry for making you feel like you don't fit in. But let me tell you something, son. I love you just the way you are, and i want you. You are wanted and loved and you belong here with me. Nowhere else but with me. You are my son, my baby. Don't ever think or let someone tell you any different." Damian started to cry again. No one besides Dick had ever said that they loved him.

"I love you too, Daddy." Bruce was surprised his son called him 'Daddy' instead of 'father'. He held his son tighter. He started to walk out of his son's room with him in his arms. Damian was confused at first, but then realized his father was taking him to his room.

Bruce was glad he had taken a quick shower and gotten into pajamas before he went to go check on Damian because now he wouldn't have to let go of his son. He took off the covers of the bed with one arm and slid into bed, placing his son next to him. The lamp on the nightstand was on so he turned it off, turning away from his son a little. He faced his son again and smiled. Bruce slipped an arm under Damian and brought him closer to himself. Damian burried his head in his father's chest, cuddling for warmth.

"Damian, I hope you can forgive me for yelling at you and making you feel that way. I was juat frustrated and i didn't mean any of it. I'm still learning how to be a parent, even though i've been one for years, and everything I do is to protect you." Bruce apologized. "It's alright, Daddy. I forgive you. I'll try to listen to you more," Damian said, looking up at his daddy. Bruce looked into his son's eyes. Big, beautiful emerald green eyes looking up at him. He ran his fingers through Damian's hair and kissed his son's face. Such an adorable little human being with small lips, a tiny little nose, cheeks that still have baby fat, big and bright eyes, and the boy was tiny for his age.

Damian's mother had never kissed him before. He didn't even know that parents kissed their kids as a form of affection.

Bruce kissed Damian's cheeks, nose and forehead. Damian loved the affection and attention he was recieving and he smiled. Damian sat up, surprising Bruce, ans kissed his cheek. He then laid back down into the way he was a few seconds ago. He closed his eyes and started to relax his body, and falling asleep a few minutes later.

'Crying must have tired him out' thought Bruce.He stayed awake for a while longer, hearing his son breath evenly. He relaxed knowing that his son was in his arms, safe and sound. He can't believe how much he loved this little boy, but then again, how could he not? Damian was his son, not only by blood but by heart too. With these thoughts in his head and his baby asleep in his arms, Bruce fell into a restful sleep.


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian has changed quite a bit after he and his father bonded. Tim goes to the manor and he thinks that Damian is planing something to hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything.

Since Bruce bonded with his youngest a month ago, the boy started to open up more. Damian would smile a lot more often, laugh and even started being nice to Tim. Bruce had thought that he would never live long enough to see that happen, but he was very content when he saw his two youngest sons getting along.

Tim had gone to the Wayne Manor, looking for Bruce to tell him about what he had found out about a case. He was ready to avoid any attacks from Damian as soon as he set a foot in the house. What he didn't expect was Damian smiling and greeting him. Tim raised and eyebrow looking around for any signs of a trap or something that could kill him in a second. Finding nothing he walked further into the house confused, yet alert.

As he turned to Damian, not even greeting the boy, he asked, "What's the catch, brat?" Damian stopped smiling, and looked hurt, making Tim feel just a small bit of guilt. The little boy took a step back and looked down, suddenly finding the ground interesting and rubbing his arm. Damian spoke softly, barely audible. " N-nothing. I j-just wanted t-to say hi." Tim was surprised that Damian stuttered. The high and mighty little brat was.. afraid of Tim? Tim definitely missed something.

He shook his head, and left to look for Alfred before finding Bruce. He found Alfred amd greeted him and took some cookies the elderly man had made, before he went to Bruce. As soon as he found Bruce, he started asking questions, curious about Damian's behavior.

"What's going on with the demon spawn? He was smiling at me and he said 'hello' to me when I arrived!" Bruce mentally facepalmed. He had forgotten to tell his oldest 3 sons about him and Damian bonding.

Bruce started to explain what had happened and about Damian's change in his attitude and behavior. "Darn it! Now i feel bad because I was mean to him a while ago," said Tim as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm gonna go talk to him," Tim stated. He left and Bruce was smiling, happy to know that this could go well.

"Damian, where are you? Come here I just wanna talk!" The teen hollered, hoping Damian would come to him. The little boy didn't. Tim found him after a few minutes of searching the manor. Damian was in Tim's room, sitting on his bed with Alfred, the cat not the elderly man. He was petting the cat and he looked sad and hurt.

"Hey there, Damian. Watcha doing?" Tim spoke as gently as he could, trying to get Damian to warm up to him. Damian looked up right away. Big, green eyes were wide and looking a little rejected. *Wow Tim. Youre such a great big brother, making your baby brother feel rejected* Tim thought to himself.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't mean t-to intrude," Damian spoke, stuttering again. He looked down at his lap, where the cat was laying down. Tim closed the door to his room and went to sit down next to his brother. Damian flinched and put his hands up to protect himself as if Tim was going to hit him. Did Damian think Tim was going to hit him? Oh wait, Thalia was a bad excuse of a mother. Sure he had hit Damian a few times, but never hard enough to hurt him, and it was because Damian had started the fights.

Tim took Damian's little hands in his, and lowered them. "I'm not gonna hurt you, buddy. I just wanna talk to you," he tried to soothe the boy. Damian relaxed a bit and looked up at Tim. "You're not m-mad at me?" Damian was still a little tense, he was still getting used to his family, and never knew what to expect. His mother wasn't nice, not like how his new family is.

"Damian, I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier, it was wrong of me to treat you like that," Tim apologized. Damian fully relaxed after hearing that and smiled at Tim, and his beautiful green eyes twinkled with glee. "It's okay, Tim. Besides, I'm sorry for treated you like dirt before, it was wrong to do that," Damiam forgave and apologized to him.

"It wasn't your fault buddy. You didn't mean to. You were jus afraid, weren't you?" That was all Tim had to say, and Damian started talking about why he did the things he did before. It was because that was how he was taught. If you didn't proove yourself to be good enough, then you're worthless. That's what he was taught. Tim was mad and didn't understand how someone could teach a child these kinds of thoughts.

"Buddy, it's okay, I understand why you acted the way you did. I don't blame you," Tim comforted the younger boy. He got up from the bed, removed the cat from Damian's lap, and picked up Damian, setting him on his hip. He started to take off the covers of his bed, and put Damian down on the bed before going to his closet to get a big warm blanket. After finding it, he went back to his bed, removed his shoes, and sat down, grabbing the tv remote from the nightstand and then placing the blanket over themsleves.

Tim placed pillows behind him, adjusting them, and then leaned back on them. Damian watched him and was about to place pillows behind himself as well, but his thoughts were interrupted. Tim grabbed him from his under arms, and procceeded to place Damian between his legs, as a way to cuddle with his brother. Damian leaned back against Tim, feeling warm happy to just spend time with his big brother.

Tim smiled as he wrapped his arms around the boy, realizing how tiny Damian really was. Tim turned the tv on and asked Damian, "What do you wanna watch?" "I saw this channel a few weeks ago, and I liked it. It's called Disney XD," Damian answered. Tim smiled once more, and kissed Damian's temple, and Damian giggled. Tim found the channel and this show called 'Kick Buttowski' was on, and Damiam pated attention to it, laughing at some parts he thought were funny.

The teen didn't really pay attention to the show, he was observing his baby brother, thinking of how Damiam changed. Tim came back to his senses as Damian interrupted his thoughts. "Are you going to stay tonight? Can you stay, please?" Tim chuckled and nodded, and he was very grateful that he took a shower before he came and that he chose to wear joggers and a t-shirt. After all, he didn't want to move. He was comfortable and he didn't want to stop cuddling his baby brother.

The two boys stayed like that for hours, watching tv and laughing together and talking. Night time came, and Tim decided that staying home one night couldn't hurt. Damian had started to talk slowly, he was clearly sleepy. Tim chuckled and turned off the tv, and started to lay down, taking Damian with him. As Tim layed the boy down gently, he huffed becasue he was gonna have to get up to turn off the lights.

Tim was bout to get up when Bruce knocked, opened the door, and peeked in. He smiled at his sons and asked, "How's it going?" He spoke a little loudly and Tim put his finger to his lips and shushed him. He pointed at Damian, signaling that he was asleep. Bruce stepped in, walking quietly to kiss his sons goodnight on the forhead. He pushed Damians bangs back, kissing his forhead, and then did the same with Tim. "Goodnight, boys. Sleep well," Bruce said as he walked out, turning off the lights on his way, and closing the door.

Damian started to stir a little and opened his eyes, looking at Tim sleepily. "Goodnight Timmy," he said. Tim was surprised that Damian used his name. Tim smiled widely and kissed Damian's temple again, and running his hand through Damian's hair. "Goodnight baby brother," Tim responded after a few seconds. After a few moments, Damian fell asleep once more, cuddling with his brother for warmth. Tim fell asleep a a few minutes later, the last thought on his mind was to strengthen his bond with his baby brother. After all, he only has one baby brother and he's going to make the best of it.


	3. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason doesn't believe that Damian has changed. So what does he do? He goes and checks it out.

i dont own anything, everything belongs to DC

When Jason heard about Damian and his change in attitude and emotions, he wanted to test if it was true. He wouldn't believe it until he saw it take action, for all he knows this could be a prank. So what does Jason do? He goes and checks it out.

In case it was a prank, he puts on joggers and a random long sleeved T-shirt along with some sneakers and leaves his apartment and heads straight towards the manor.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door, and after a few seconds, Alfred opened the door. They greeted eachother and Jason walked inside, and Alfred closed the door behind him and went to go do what he was doing before.

Jason stood there for a while before heading to Bruce's study upstairs. As he was close to the stairs, a tiny little boy came running towards him, with Tim hot on his heels. What surprised Jason though, was that Damian was giggling. Jason frowned as Damian stopped in front of him and was smiling up at him, joy in his eyes.

"Hello, Jason! Do you want to play with Timmy and I? We're playing tag!" The young man was dumbfounded and blinked for a few seconds. This could still be a prank. But how could Damian fake the joy in his eyes? Exactly, you can't. Jason decided to risk it, the little boy was just too cute at the moment. "Sure, why not kid? Let me just go see Bruce for a little bit. You and Tim can keep playing while I come back."

Damian nodded. Tim had watched the whole interaction, amused. Damian started running again, and Tim soon followed him, obviously running slower so that Damian can enjoy the game.

Jason went up the stairs, towards Bruce's study and knocked. "Come in," Bruce said, and Jason went inside. "Hey, Dad. I just came to see the baby bat and if what you told me was actually true. I came up here to just let you know that I'm going to be here for a while, get to know the kid." Bruce was amused by Jason's reasoning of why he came. "Alright, son. You can stay as long as you like, you're always welcome here."

Jason smiled and nodded. He walked right out and went looking for the boys downstairs. He found them running around in the backyard, Titus chasing them and enjoying the activity.

The smile on Damian's face and laughter made Jason's day. He has never seen the kid so relaxed and happy, doing something a child his age should do. Damian never had a chance to be a kid while with his mother. He had walls of steel built around his heart, never showing any emotion other than anger. And now? The boy is even giggling. Jason was proud of his baby brother for coming such a long way.

He was standing there for a few moments, thinking about Damian's change. His walls of steel destroyed for good.

Damian noticed Jason and ran over to him. "Jason, let's play!" The boy pulled on the sleeve of his shirt, but then grabs his hand, pulling him towards where Tim and Titus were. Jason chuckled a the boy's eagerness.

They played rock, paper, scissors to see who was it. Tim ended up being it. He gave them a 10 second head start before chasing after them, and Titus ran around. Tim ran after Damian first, running at a slower pace so Damian can have fun. Not long after he started chasing the kid, Jason ran behind them, and Tim turned around quickly and barley touched Jason's shoulder before sprinting away and yelling "YOU'RE IT!"

Damian, realizing what just happened, sprinted away as fast as his little legs could carry him. The young man ran after the boy and teenager, who ran in the same direction. After a few moments of running behind Damian, Jason picked up his pace and caught up to him in no time. He went behind Damian and picked him up and blew a raspberry on his cheek. Damian shrieked and giggled. Jason then got on his kness and laid Damian on the grass and started to tickle him. Damian laughed and tried to get away from Jason's tickling fingers. Too bad the young man held his hands with one hand and continued to tickle him.

Tim came along and joined Jason in tickling the poor boy. All three were laughing and after a while, the two oldest stopped tickling Damian to let the boy breathe. Jason picked up Damian and went to a big tree, Tim beside him. The boys sat down, leaning against the tree, Damian on Jason's lap. Titus came along, laying down beside Jason.

For a while, they enjoyed their surroundings, relaxing and talking quietly. "Jay?" The eldest of the three looked down at Damian, who was looking up at him. "Yeah?" "I apologize for my rude behavior before I changed. It wasn't nice. Can you forgive me?" Jason melted when he saw Damian's eyes asking for forgivness. "Yeah. I forgive ya baby bat. Im sorry for being rude too, that wasn't very nice of me." "Apology accepted. Thank you Jay."

Jason smiled and he felt at ease. They both forgave eachother. He honestly thought he would never be able to be close to Damian. But now? Now he has a chance to be close to him, a chance to be a good big brother for another kid.

Tim looked at his baby brother and his big brother, smiling. Unfortunately, the sun was starting to set. "Guys, we should go inside, it's going to be dark soon." He gets up, and so does Jason, but with Damian still in his arms. Titus walks beside them.

Once inside, the dog drops on the floor of the living room. Jason sets Damian down gently. "Go upstairs and change, we're watching movies. I'll make popcorn and bring snacks." That's all Jason said, but the two didn't need to be told twice. Hurrying upstairs, they quickly took showers and got into pajamas along with some socks to keep their feet warm, and zoomed back downstairs.

Jason had bowls of popcorn, cokes, and candy set on the small table. The huge TV has Netflix on the screen, and Jason was on the couch, remote in his hand, waiting. The two sat down, Damian to his right side, and Tim to his left side. And so began their movie night, filled with cuddles and laughter.

Bruce passed by after a while, just to check in on them, and ruffled their hair, and then left.

Honestly, Jason was glad he came to the manor to check out Damian's change. That was probably one of the best decisions he ever made. It lead to making amends. He was glad he had another chance of living. If he hadn't, he would have never been able to have meet his younger brothers.


End file.
